Killua No Hikari
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Fic pertama saya di fandom ini. XDD  Tidak. Aku tidak perlu lagi takut karenanya. Karena cahayaku telah kumiliki. Karena cahayaku tidak akan meninggalkanku. Karena cahayaku adalah teman. Dan teman itu adalah... RnR please?


**Halooo semua…. ^_^**

**Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom HxH ini. **

**Kenapa saya menulis fic ini? Karena saya baru saja menonton anime HxH ini dari episode pertama sampai episode terakhir Greed Island. Btw, ada yang tahu setelah Greed Island apalagi yang akan dihadapi Gon?  
>Lanjut, sejak saya menontong anime HxH ini, dan melihat perkembangan hubungan Killua dan Gon, saya jadi yakin kalau mereka ini cocok banget! XDDD *otak fujo*<br>Saya juga merasa kalau Hisoka juga 'suka' sama Gon. Well, kalau Hisoka sih, lebih terlihat seperti Shotacon! *Otak fujo lagi* #plakk**

**Ehem, yah, habisnya dia kayaknya naksir banget ama Gon. Waktu di Greed island kan dia lihat-lihat pantat Gon dan Killua, kan? Hehehehehehe. Terus, saya juga masih yakin kalau Kurapika itu sebenarnya CEWEK. Habisnya, dia cantik sekali….. .**

**Terus, dia juga menghantam Leorio waktu Leorio keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang. Itu lho, waktu mereka menginap di hotel yang di kapal itu…. :D  
>Okelah, saya rasa omongan tidak penting saya cukup sampai di sini. Selamat membaca…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Hunter X Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Killua No Hikari by Kyra De Riddick**

**Warning: Killua's side, miss typo(s), less talk, a little bit shou ai (maybe)**

**Pairing: Killua x Gon**

**Genre: General/Friendship**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Killua's POV<strong>

Gelap.

Gelap.

Semuanya gelap.

Sama seperti diriku. Aku, Killua Zoldyck, yang telah berada dalam kegelapan bahkan sebelum aku dilahirkan.

Kegelapan adalah duniaku. Kegelapan yang berbalutkan darah, berselimutkan air mata dendam dari kerabat setiap orang yang hidupnya kurenggut paksa. Awalnya aku tidak peduli. Semua itu adalah hal biasa bagiku. Hingga aku tiba di satu titik yang membuatku lelah dan muak dengan keadaanku. Keadaan yang terus saja sama dari waktu ke waktu.

Aku telah lelah bermandikan darah, aku lelah berbantalkan mayat, aku lelah mengabaikan air mata, dan aku lelah berkelambukan dendam. Aku telah lelah dan muak terus bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

.

Aku menginginkan cahaya. Cahaya yang mampu menunjukkan jalan untuk hidupku, masa depanku. Bebas dari perintah-perintah ayah, bebas dari rasa takutku akan Illumi, bebas dari kehisterisan ibu tentang segala hal yang harus kulakukan dalam hidupku. Karena itulah aku memilih mengambil jalan nekat. Menyerang ibuku sendiri, melukai kakakku yang bodoh, Milluki, meninggalkan semuanya di belakang, untuk meraih cahaya yang kuinginkan.

Pikirku saat itu, aku akan menemukan cahaya yang kuinginkan ketika semuanya kutinggalkan di belakang. Memutuskan ikatan dengan keluarga Zoldyck dengan mengikuti ujian Hunter meskipun aku tidak berminat untuk menjadi seorang Hunter.

Namun aku salah.

Meski telah meninggalkan semuanya di belakang, aku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari kegelapan itu. Kegelapan itu terus menerus mengikutiku, ke mana pun aku melangkah. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku menyadarinya. Tapi apa? Aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

Hingga aku melihatnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya melihatnya setelah menyadari bahwa ia melihatku dengan tatapan polosnya. Saat itu aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Bagiku ia sama seperti yang lainnya. Tidak penting. Meskipun tatapan polosnya cukup menarik perhatianku.

Minatku padanya bertambah ketika ia sangat bersemangat memulai ujian Hunter tahap pertama kami. Aku masih mengingat kata-katanya ketika bel tanda ujian dimulai berdering.

"Oke, akhirnya ujiannya dimulai!"

Ujian tahap pertama sangat mudah. Hanya perlu mengikuti penguji. Dan, sama seperti yang lain, ia dan kedua temannya (yang juga menjadi temanku nantinya) berjalan mengikuti Satotz. Hanya saja, tatapannya itu… benar-benar lugu. Aku jadi begitu penasaran terhadapnya.

Satotz lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan orang-orang mulai berlari untuk mengikutinya, sama seperti ia. Aku memilih menggunakan skateboardku dan melewatinya dengan cuek.

"Wow! Keren!" ia berujar kagum. Sementara temannya yang (nantinya) kuketahui bernama Leorio protes karena menganggapku curang, ia malah menanyakan nama dan umurku. Bocah aneh, pikirku.

Dan ketika si bodoh Leorio melanjutkan protesnya, ia malah membelaku hingga Leorio melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuatku heran.

"Hey, yang mana temanmu sebenarnya?"

Teman?

"Teman?" tanyaku. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab sebab temannya yang berwajah cantik selain Leorio menyela disusul si gendut penipu, Tonpa.

Aku lalu mengurangi kecepatanku dan menatapnya. Dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah polosnya disertai senyum ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tadi kau menanyakan namaku, kan?" tanyaku, menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya," jawabnya riang, padahal ia sudah berlari selama 30 menit lebih. Namun sedikit pun ia tidak menunjukkan wajah lelah. "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lagi, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, padahal aku tidak memintanya. "Aku Gon, 12 tahun."

"12 tahun, hmm…" gumamku, hanya sedikit lebih muda dariku.

Aku pun memilih untuk ikut berlari dengan mereka dan berkenalan dengan temannya, yang lagi-lagi disusul keributan.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Leorio tampak kehabisan energi. Gon coba membantunya dan ketika aku mengatakan bahwa Leorio sudah kalah, ia menyangkalnya. Mengatakan bahwa Leorio adalah temannya, ia akan membantunya.

"Teman?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, teman." Ia menjawab dengan tegas.

Tonpa lalu menawarkan bantuan yang bagiku sudah jelas itu merupakan kebohongan. Di mataku, kebohongannya sudah jelas, namun tidak bagi Gon.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, tatapan matanya yang polos itu sama dengan kepribadiannya. Dengan mudah ia percaya pada Tonpa dan menyerahkan Leorio pada si gendut itu. Saat itu, aku yakin, riwayat pemuda bernama Leorio itu sudah tamat.

Namun ternyata Gon memilih untuk kembali, sebab ia khawatir pada Leorio. Pada temannya.

Aku pun memilih untuk melanjutkan ujianku sementara ia kembali. Namun, kata-katanya mengusikku.

Teman?

Teman?

Ya, teman.

Aku pun memilih untuk kembali dan menyusul Gon. Aku ingin tahu arti kata itu. Apa itu teman? Seperti apa 'teman' itu?

Dan juga untuk memberitahu namaku padanya.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah bertemu dengan Gon, secara perlahan aku mulai mengerti apa itu 'teman'. Seperti apa hubungan yang dimaksud 'teman' itu. Meski aku pun tak mampu menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.<p>

Sejak mengenal Gon, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan diriku. Sikap ceroboh Gon yang selalu hampir mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, entah itu untuk menolong temannya atau untuk memuaskan keinginannya sendiri, membuatku selalu mencemaskannya dam berakhir dengan aku yang memarahinya.

Memarahi?

Ya, akhirnya aku menyadari apa yang berbeda dariku. Aku memiliki emosi. Aku bisa tertawa dengan tulus sejak mengenal Gon entah dengan bercanda dengannya atau karena mengejeknya, aku bisa marah karena khawatir padanya, aku bisa menunjukkan keegoisanku padanya, dan yang paling utama, aku bisa lega karena Gon tidak akan lari dariku meski aku adalah seorang pembunuh sebelum mengenalnya.

Wajahku yang dulu hanya memiliki ekspresi dingin, senyum pembunuh, atau ekspresi palsu kini telah menunjukkan wajah yang sebenarnya. Tawaku tulus, marahku jujur, dan kekhawatiranku yang sebenar-benarnya yang aku tunjukkan di depan Gon dan kedua temanku yang lain, Kurapika dan Leorio.

Aku juga menyadari satu hal lagi, bahwa apa yang aku inginkan ketika meninggalkan keluargaku telah aku dapatkan bersama Gon. Cahaya yang ingin aku miliki, adalah teman. Dan teman itu dalah Gon.

Bersama Gon, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kegelapan itu akan datang dan memerangkapku kembali. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kata-kata Illumi yang mengatakan bahwa kegelapanlah tempatku yang sebenarnya.

Tidak. Aku tidak perlu lagi takut karenanya. Karena cahayaku telah kumiliki. Karena cahayaku tidak akan meninggalkanku. Karena cahayaku adalah teman. Dan teman itu adalah Gon.

Ya, cahaya yang kucari itu adalah Gon.

"Killua," kudengar cahayaku memanggilku, masih dengan suara riangnya. "Aku berhasil!" ia berteriak kegirangan, menunjukkan seekor ikan raksasa yang baru saja ia pancing. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Cahayaku tertawa kegirangan. Tawa yang indah. Tawa yang berhasil membuatku selalu berdebar.

Meski bagi cahayaku, saat ini aku hanyalah seorang teman, tapi bagiku ia telah lebih dari seorang teman. Ia cahayaku. Cahaya dalam hatiku. Ia adalah GonKU.

Cahaya yang akan selalu kujaga.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Okkkehhhhhhh ada yang berminat untuk meninggalkan kritik, saran, BUKAN FLAME yang jelas. Karena saya ini mudah tersinggung (plakk!)**

**Ehem, yang jelas kritik dan saran (juga pujian #dilempar sandal) saya tunggu lewat review. :D**

**.**

**Salam,**

**Kyra**


End file.
